


A Fantastic Change

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Fantastic Adventures [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Newt and Gellert protects Credence from the Aurors then Gellert works to gain Credence's trust





	

When the British nuances jumped in front of Credence and cast shield spells to protect him from the Aurors, Gellert moved to attack the Aurors who had dared to attack his...Credence. Furious that they had attacked the boy who was his, as well as attacking the Obscurus that he had been searching for months. By the time he was done all of the Aurors were dead save for Tina, who was merely unconscious. She had tried to stop him but she had also tried to protect Credence so she had been spared. Gellert turned to where Credence and SScamander were, ignoring Scamander altogether.

Credence was watching him warily and Gellert knew that he had to act swiftly to gin his trust. He had foolishly reacted without thinking before when he had finally found the Obscurus and cast Credence aside. Now he would have to get Credence back before Scamander could turn him against him.

"Credence I am sorry. What I said before...I didn't mean that. I was just so ...distracted by finally finding the Obscurus that I reacted without thinking...I didn't mean any of it. You know me, Credence. All I want is your happiness...I have been at your side for months and haven't done anything to hurt you save for that one time... Does that one time mean more that all the times I healed you, was there for you...Protect you...,Even now, from my own kind." Gellert waved at the bodies around them. The shadowy form of Credence seemed to waver.

"Credence you cant listen to him. All he says are lies." Gellert was about to silence Scamander and hope it wouldnt turn Credence against him when Credence finally spoke

"All I've ever wanted was you, Mr. Graves and you..."

"I Will give you whatever you want." Gellert had always known of Credence's desire for him despite the boy doing his best to hide it from him. He had used that desire, teased him but never giving him anything as he had once before with dear Albus. Gellert himself had no true desire for the male flesh but he knew how to use it. Now though.. Now Gellert needed Credence and as he was always drawn to power it was no true sacrifice. Gellert cared in his own way for the boy he had thought was a squib but he worshiped and adored the boy that was an Obscurus. Gellert would help him harness his power then he would help him make the muggles who had abused a magical child pay. First though he needed Credence trust back.

So Gellert cast a spell that stripped his clothes from his body, baring it to Credence who slowly took human form again and timidly approached Gellert. While Scamander just stared in shock at the wizard who had just decimated an entire squadron of Aurors and had then striped naked. It took a while for Scamander to shake out of the shock and when he did it was when Credence was shakily touching Graves chest.

"Credence. You.." Then Newt couldn't speak or move and he stared at the wizard who had just wandlessly silenced and paralyzed him. Newt's suspicions of Graves were now truly confirmed. There was no way that Graves could have done that wandlessly. That level of power was something Theseus would have mentioned. Now though Newt could do nothing about his suspicions as he was forced to watch Credence begin to touch the wizard.

Gellert didn't allow himself to even breath as Credence reached out to him, touching him lightly at first on his chest then his face. Gaining more force to his touch as it became clear to him that Geller would not stop him. 

"Mr Graves." The name was almost a moan but Gellert still didn't like it. This would not begin with another name on Credence's lips. Gellert would have Credence trust, loyalty and everything else. Not Graves. Though the full truth would have to come out later, once Gellert had gotten Credence full trust back.

"Call me Gellert, Credence. We are about to become one, and you need to call me by my true name."

"Gellert."The name was slow coming out as Credence tested it out but he had said it, had listened to Gellert. So Gellert moved slowly and cupped Credence face and leaned in. The first touch of their lips caused Credence to gasp and then to push himself fully against Gellert. Newt gasped as while, silently and began to try to struggle in earnest. Which caused Gellert to take notice of him and to remember what was going on around them.

"We must leave now, Credence. It isn't safe here."

"Because of what I did."

"No, my boy...Because of what I did protecting you." Gellert waved at the bodies of the Aurors and President behind them. "We must flee from here. I have...associates that will help us...Will you come with me?" Gellert knew that this was the true moment of what the future would bring. If Credence didn't agree to go with him, didn't yet trust him then Gellert didn't know how he would force Credence to come with. Credence hesitantly looked at him.

"You... Your mine... You'll stay with me."

"Nothing will take me from your side." Nor would Gellert allow anyone to take Credence from him, all that power. Credence was his.

"And you'll teach me...how to control it."

"I'll teach you how to use your powers.. To not let it control you. You will become an unstoppable force , more so then you already are. I will make you a God among insects." Credence flinched from the blasphemyy.

"And will...Will you teach me ...Will..."Credence touched their bodies together, unable to say what he wanted.

"We shall learn that together." With the power that coursed through that body, Gellert would learn everything that would make Credence happy. "If you come with me you'll learn all you want about the magic world and we'll learn everything else together."

Credence leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes." Credence pulled only a hairsbreadth away to speak the word

Gellert smiled against Credence lips then he pulled his... boy tightly to him an as they were kissing again he Apparated them away.


End file.
